


You had me at Su cuy'gar

by MonsterTemmie



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game), Star Wars the Old Republic - Fandom, swtor - Fandom
Genre: Fantasizing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot, Sexual Tension, Slight Blood Play?, Spoilers, Spy meets Mando
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterTemmie/pseuds/MonsterTemmie
Summary: Theron is all work and barely any play, more so when he joined the Alliance and watched it form into the Eternal Alliance. But there is a certain Mandalorian entered into his life along side the Commander. Now, he's slowly breaking out of that work cycle. Sometimes not by his own decree. It took just one word to send his world into a spiral.





	1. Su cuy'gar - Their First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leih](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Leih).



Work.

  That's all Theron really knew was work. Or getting shot at. One of the two usually but it was a life he was use to by now. He was at least proud to be aiding his old friend with the war effort. After their first meeting, even with his cautious nature, he liked the Bounty Hunter. He listened to all sides, thought things through and never seemed to have an issue with helping out even when credits weren't involved.

  Alzeid and him became good friends and with the formation of the Alliance, he happily worked alongside him. But that is what his job usually entailed. Work. He never really got a chance to involve himself with the other crew members aside from Lana, Koth or Alzeid. In the few moments they had to themselves, they'd occasionally stop by the cantina for a drink or he found himself in his bed, the Commander making a slight jab at how he fell asleep at his desk again. He saw the others briefly when he wasn't trying to dodge bullets on the battlefield or running for his life. But only ever that. Now, with Vaylin dead, the throne secure under the banner of peace as per the Commander's request, he could ease up just a bit.

  And ease he did. Right onto his bed. The commander was kind enough to give Theron his own chambers, especially with how his usual spy work required privacy. He had stripped himself of his coat and shirt, kicked off his boots and was about to remove his pants but just ended up falling back on the bed. Never again would he take for granted the feeling of the cushion beneath him and not a metal table or a hard chair. He was granted a couple hours of dreamless sleep until he heard a gentle rapping at the door. He wished it away, ignoring it at first, listening to the muffled voices outside. Just as he was about to fall asleep again, he heard the door slid open. He knew who it was now, knowing only one other person knew the code to get to his chambers and that was only because he had to give it to him in case he fell asleep at his desk again.

  "How did I know you'd be in here?" The commander asked with a faint grin, his hands shoved into his pockets. Theron's reply consisted of grabbing the extra pillow and throwing it in the direction of the voice. He heard the pillow being caught but he also heard his friend laugh. "Missed me. Thought you aimed to please?" 

  "I do. Usually. Except for right now. If the galaxy is in danger again, can't it wait for a few more hours.." He mumbled into the pillow.

  "No, the galaxy is fine. For now. But how can I let you sleep without celebrating victory first?" Alzeid asked as he moved closer, sitting on the edge of the bed. He made a gesture that Theron couldn't see but felt from the wait shift. He heard what sounded like boots on the floor.

  "I told you before, I'm not into dancers. I don't care how cute you think they are." Theron groaned as he rolled over, recalling when Alzeid made a comment about looking into one to help Theron 'loosen up'. But when Theron heard another male's voice, he quickly regretted his words.

  "Sorry. Not a dancer. Only a warrior." A familiar voice said with a faint hint of amusement. Theron was sure he heard it over the holocom a few times before. As eyes finally opened, sitting up, he quickly saw the owner of the voice.

  He first noticed the curt way of how he spoke but when looking to his armor, he understood. He was a Mandalorian with sandy blonde hair and ritualistic scars beneath his piercing blue eyes. He had a hint of a smirk on his face as he held onto the thrown pillow. He looked.. Young. Too young to be in the Alliance but something told him that he had a good reason to be here.

  "Theron, this is my old comrade and my brother, Torian Cadera." Alzeid introduced.

  Theron had to pause in the moment of his embarrassment of calling the man in armor a dancer to look over Alzeid, comparing him to Torian. Alzeid, like Theron, had a few implants himself but kept them hidden well with a fringe of white hair being over his right eye to conceal the lack of one replaced by an implant and a few parts lined on his upper jaw which he hid with his hair. Other than the golden eyes, he was human just like he was. But he looked nothing like Torian.

  "Su cuy'gar." Torian said, returning the pillow to Theron after he stepped closer. Theron found himself actually pulling the blanket over his bare chest like he had something to hide but caught himself, accepting the pillow as a distraction. Torian must have noticed the confused look on Theron's face to the words, quickly explaining with that a faint smile. "A greeting. Means 'You're still alive'. Seen you on the field. Know how to use a blaster well."

  He felt a chill run down his spine after the sandy haired mando spoke the strange words to him. It wasn't exactly a bad feeling either.. But before Theron could properly reply.. Even though he wasn't sure where to begin; At how he was still alive or the compliment, he got a face full of the pillow he had thrown, it gently being shoved in his face by Alzeid.   
  
  "Come on, come on. Get up, get dressed, we're going to the cantina. I did offer you a drink." Alzeid jumped off. "Torian wanted to meet you. As do a few others."  
  
  "Good things, I hope.." Theron reached over to grasp his shirt, pulling it over his head.

  "Nothing but. Except that you fall asleep at your desk." Torian explained, noticing how Alzeid was already backing up. And with good reason. Theron was about to throw another pillow but the Commander was already skittering away.  
  
  "That was just once!" The spy quickly explained but he was already gone.

  "See you out there." Torian gave a firm nod to the man as a sign of departure before slipping out.  
  
  The spy laid back on his bed, rubbing a hand down his face. He felt.. Flush. Maybe from the lack of sleep. But he knew in a few hours he'd be right back in his bed. He usually didn't like to go to the Cantina unless it was to talk business but.. With the company at hand.. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea.


	2. Relaxation?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theron, finally being dragged out of bed but he noticed a certain someone wasn't there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, already a second chapter. Hope you guys don't mind a slow burn but it will pick up soon enough!

  
  As Theron entered the Cantina, he was blown away with how busy it was. He saw new faces, old faces and make a face or two that he was still iffy about seeing again. Hazel eyes were set on one figure in the back out of mild.. Caution. He was pulled back to reality when he felt a hand pat his back.

  "Well look who pulled himself out of bed." Teased Alzeid, leading Theron towards the bar where Lana and Koth were drinking. Theron was still pinching the sleep from his eyes as he groggily made his way towards the pair. "Managed to get Theron out of bed." He announced to the pair.

  "Agent Shan. It is good to see you again." Lana greeted with a soft smile, raising her drink. Since joining the Alliance, she seemed to have warmed up to others. She doesn't put up as stiff of a figure than she did before, being a bit more relaxed. Even Theron started to ease up around her. She had shown concern for him many times unlike their first meeting, especially after their little Rishi incident but he wasn't one to hold grudges.

  "My man Theron." Koth greeted, his arms stretching out. "Was just making a wager with Lana here about how hard it will be to get you here. I thought it would be easy enough," Koth started.  
  
  "And I thought you would have locked your doors for the next few days and just shut out the world, as anyone would do with the amount of stress you had to face. But.. It is nice to have you join us nonetheless." Lana finished.

  Theron flopped himself on a seat, dragging his hand down his face. "I honestly wanted to just rest but our _beloved_ Commander.." He started sarcastically. "Decided I should celebrate our victory with everyone else. Can't be that bad." Theron admitted. When the tender made his way over, Theron placed his order; Just simply Correllian whisky. Theron was a simple man.

  "You did just as much work as the rest of us did, Theron.. If not more." Alzeid gently nudged him with his elbow, taking a sip from his own drink as Theron's was rested before him. "Besides, you out of all of us need some R and R.. We were starting to get worried about you." He admitted with a faint sigh. Theron raised his brow, looking to Koth and Lana for clarification. It was written all over their faces.

  Lana suddenly became distracted with her drink, gently swirling it around with Koth gave him a raised brow and a half smirk, agreeing with Alzeid. Theron wasn't sure what to really say. Being a spy, he was use to working on his own or with others who had an equally straining job load on them, there was no time to be worried for themselves. But here, he felt that warmth. He gave a faint sigh, holding up his hands. "..Alright. Alright.. I'll.. Agree, I need some relaxation."

  "Good. Because this makes the trip for us whole lot easier." Alzeid said, patting his shoulder. Theron was about to take a sip of his drink but with what the snowy haired Bounty Hunter said.

  "Aaaaand what is that eluding to?" Theron asked.

  Alzeid just smirked. "You'll see."

  He was confused but he knew him well enough that he wouldn't budge after that sort of response.

  They all chattered, Alzeid making plans to visit Rishi again, Koth wanting to work on the Gravestone and Lana was, for once, going to take a day off for relaxation. Theron thought that the mention of Alzeid and Rishi might serve as a hint to what he had in planned. He found himself distracted, however. He was glancing around, searching for something. Or.. Someone. And not the Prince.

  "Hey.. Where is.. What was his name.. Torian?" He asked suddenly into the conversation.

  Alzeid's brow rose, glancing around himself. He didn't see the Mandalorian anywhere in the Cantia. "..Huh. He was here. So I thought. He might be by the creek. I should actually go grab him, making sure he isn't hunting too close to the grounds."

  "The wilds, right? I'll go check." Theron quickly signed himself up.

  Alzeid was surprised, about to rest his drink down to do as he said but he looked to Theron suspiciously. "..Better not be running off to sleep yet."

  "Would I really do that?" Theron asked, finishing off his drink. He saw Alzeid open his mouth and he pointed to him. "Don't answer that. I'll bring the kid back." He rested his empty glass down, pushing himself off the stool and started to depart.

  "..Alllright. But I wouldn't call him kid if I were you!" He called to him.

 

 

  Theron was happy to be outside, inhaling the fresh air that smoke and dust on the battlefield. He wanted to take this chance to get away and just stretch himself out, his arms moving out beside him as a series of satisfying cracks followed suit. He walked, following the faint path, the moon being his only source of light. It was relaxing, wandering without a specific place to go, no orders. This is why he signed himself up. And if he happens to find Torian on the way then that was a win. He approached the riverside, seeing a pack and what looked to be a chest piece of armor on a fallen tree. Even with the moon, it was still difficult to make out the design.

  Before he could reach for his com, he felt a strong arm wrapped around his neck and was pulled to a chest with a vibroblade aimed to his throat. He couldn't feel through his leather coat to see what type of armor it was. Actually, it felt rather bare. He raised his hands upward in a slight gesture of not reaching for his weapons but the arm only tightened. 

  "State your name." A voice ordered right behind Theron's ear where he could feel the breath tickling his lobe. It sounded.. Familiar. He was trying to pin point it but the longer he took, the stronger the arm came, pulled Theron closer, the other's hot breath striking his ear to where the closeness was almost intimate. As intimate as a situation like this could get.

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't requested but I delivered anyway! Funny enough, this was suppose to be a one shot but then just started to become it's own story. May split off into different paths depending on how the writing goes. This takes place after Kotfe and Kotet chapters but not the side stories further. I will try to keep this as spoiler as possible! 
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Su cuy'gar - Hello; Literally meaning "You're still alive."


End file.
